Lizardstar's Pride
Chapter 1 "Mommy,Turtlekit called me puny again!" squealed a blue gray tom-kit. He ran for the safety of his tortoiseshell mother,a ginger tabby she-kit following just after him. Spottedrain,his mother gave him a gentle lick between his jet-black ears. "I'm very sure she didn't mean that, Lizardkit." The Tom let out a squeak, trying to evade his mother. " She did, mommy. She even said it." "Did not!" protested Turtlekit. "He's the one who said it!" Bluestorm,the kits' father stepped in, ears flattened from all the noise. "It was Turtlekit who said it. Snakekit told me. If you two keep up all this racket, I will tell Stormstar to postpone your apprentice ceremony." The two kits shut their mouths and gulped,afraid that he'd really meant the threat. Spottedrain rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that Stormstar wouldn't really do that,Bluestorm. He's their grandfather,you know." Lizardkit smiled. Their mother's father was the Clan. I'm special.He thought. "Can I be his apprentice,father?" Bluestorm chuckled."We'll see,my little son. Maybe I'll let you choose your warrior name." Then he turned around and disappeared out of the nursery. "You hear that?"Lizardkit bragged. "I get to choose my warrior name,while your stuck with whatever Stormstar chooses." Snakekit trotted into the den as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. "What was that?" Turtlekit sniffed arrogantly. "Lizardkit gets to choose his warrior name. But I'm going to be leader of the Clan! Lizardkit said so." Lizardkit pounced on his oldest sister, battering her with tint paws. "I did not!" Turtlekit cuffed him over the ear,claws sheathed. Knocking him over,Lizardkit let out a squeal and tumbled to the back of the den. He got up and shook out his downy fur. "I'll be leader first,fox-breath." "Shut up!" Snakekit squealed,and the two kits froze. Such a loud voice for a kit. Lizardkit thought,a smirk forming on his face. "Turtlekit,stop being an arrogant bee-brain,or I'll knock some sense into you,and Lizardkit,wipe that smug look off your face or I'll do it for you." Lizardkit's face fell. "Kittypet."He muttered, a feeble attempt to keep his spirits up."You'll never be leader, I will be. You won't be there when I save the world." "What was that?" Spotted rain asked."Lizardkit, if you're being foul mouthed to your sister,I'll make you clean the elders ticks for a half-moon." Lizardkit shook his head."I'm not mommy." Fox-brain. A voice that wasn't his whispered in his head.Still calling her mommy. You have the sense of a newborn mouse. Lizardkit quickly corrected himself:"Mother." His sister's stared at him. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey father here beneath the Silver Oak for a Clan meeting!" Lizardkit looked confused for several moments, telling himself that he wasn't even six moons yet. Then he realized. Quickpaw's and Squirrelpaw's warrior ceremony. Spottedrain nudged them out of the den and towards the Old Oak. Stormstar gazed at the two fully grown apprentices before adding,"Squirrelpaw and Quickpaw have shown great determination and skill in their finall assesment,and are ready to receive their warrior names. "Squirrelpaw,step forward. Squirrelpaw,do you willingly promise to protect and defend your Clan,even at the cost of your life?" Squirrelpaw nodded "I do Stormstar." Stormstar raised his voice."Then by the power of StarClan,I give you your warrior name. Squirrelpaw, you are now known as Squirreleye. StarClan honors your spirit and skill and we welcome you as a full member of FlareClan." Lizardkit watched as his Clanmates called,"Squirreleye! Squirreleye!" He was distracted for a few moments by a movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked back at the ceremony,shaking his head. "Quickpaw,from this moment on, you will be known as Quickstrike. StarClan honors your intelligence and mercy and we welcome you as a full member of FlareClan." When the meeting had ended,Lizardkit jumped on to the lowest branch of the Old Oak. "I am Lizardstar, leader of FlareClan, and I am here to save the world!" "Lizardkit,get down from there now!" called Spottedrain. "Okay,mother!" He said, bunching his muscles and getting ready to leap down. But a sudden movement made him tense and dig in his claws. A squirrel was scampering down the branch.He slipped,and he hung on with both forepaws. "Lizardkit!" squealed Snakekit, a hint of despair in her tone. Lizardkit's left forepaw slipped,and he was hanging on by a single paw. The squirrel humped into the next highest branch,making Lizardkit lose his grip on the branch,and tumble to the ground. He heard a sickening snap and the world went black. Lizardkit awoke with a loud moan. The sharp scent of herbs hit his nose,and whenever he tried to move searing pain would shoot through his hindleg. "Don't move." a gentle voice told him. "I'm trying to bind your leg." Growling to himself, Lizardkit let the medicine cat,Brackenrain,bind his hindleg. "That was a nasty fall you had there." She commented softly."Your mother was really worried about you. It was I who brought you in here." Brackenrain purred, possibly bragging. "I almost thought I had lost you to StarClan a couple of times." Lizardkit raised his head. "Brackenrain?" The she cat turned her green gaze to him,eyes softening."Yes?" "Will I ever be a warrior?" Brackenrain shook her head,admitting defeat."Sorry, but I don't think you ever will." Chapter 2 Lizardkit's fur bristled. What? He felt as angry as the air before a thunderstorm. "What do you mean? I can ''be a warrior! You can bind my legs with something else, and-" Brackenrain swished her tail over his mouth. "If it had snapped in two, yes, you would have been able to run and jump within a moon or two, but your bone's broken in multiple places. I'm sorry, but you'll be crippled for the rest of your life. You may become my apprentice." The tabby looked away at the last bit. Lizardkit's anger became uncontrollable rage. " I don't ''want to be your stupid apprentice''. I wanna be a ''warrior apprentice!" He stood up, ignoring the pain that kept shooting through his hindleg, and limped out of the den. "Lizardkit, you're awake!" The tom-kit expected to hear the voice from his father, mother, or one of his sisters, but it was a starry tom that he'd never seen before. " W-who are you?" Lizardkit asked, finding it uncanny to find an unusual tom in the middle of camp. The tom gave a self-satisfied chuckle." No matter. No matter. What matters is, who are you?" Despite the eerie feeling increasing, Lizardkit swiftly replied." I'm Lizardkit." he dipped his head. The starry tom's face became solemn. "I'm so sorry." Lizardkit looked back at his leg. "For this? Oh, it was the stupid squirrel-" He was interrupted when the tom shook his head. "No, my dear Lizardkit. I'm sorry for what's to come." Lizardkit looked away at the scampering of tiny paws. Eaglekit, Darkfrost's two-moon old kit scampered towards him. "I'm glad to see you awake, Lizardkit." He nodded curtly. "Thanks, Eaglekit." The brown she-kit smiled before skipping back to her den. “Lizardkit, from this moment on, you be known as Lizardpaw. Bluestorm, you will be mentor to Lizardpaw.” Lizardpaw hopped in excitement at the mention of his own father, the Clan deputy, being his mentor. His injury had left him crippled, but not helpless enough to not make him a warrior. He looked over at Turtlepaw with regret; she was the medicine cat apprentice. Well, at least I’m not apprentice to that sourpuss